User blog:Celicious/Mortal the Punk
Here a new Mortal diss to celebrate the fact that the bitch chickened out of our battle and now has agreed that I am indeed the best ERB Wiki rapper of 2019. However, the real winner is ofcourse the crowd. Mortal, you’re a punk, you live in a lie You think you’re black, but you don’t know what the struggle is like Please send your punkass to prison for life, So you can get fucked in the ass by 40 blackas tonight Your mom is a bitch, I'll stalk her Wanna be a movie star? You'll crash like Paul Walker Your lines are too long and you're playing pretend It's like you being an actor, doesn't make any cents Won a tournament, but can't structure lines properly The thought of me on top will be reality as I drop these beats Honestly, half your shit doesn't rhyme, I'm in control like Babidi Stomping this Russian commie as I own your property like Monopoly I pit pit spit in your neck and you can never burn me Comments said I won, you didn’t deserve to win the tourney Firstly, when you heard me, you gave me props and respect You tried your best to come up with shit at the top of the head But all those boys and childs makes nobody go wild I didn't know you were searching for pedophiles Please stop acting like you're tough, getting mad at what I say Then brush it off the next day like 'He's just a troll, it's okay" If I was a troll I'd go back under my bridge, but still You should jump of a bridge because a troll just got you killed I might transfer some of my talent to you but you’d just use to it to get some penis as food Check how I do raps these bars, you’re lazy and soft Even Muhammad Ali would find it hard to be shaking these off Let me tell you a story, about how you’ll never be man to me I’m not just Jekyll and Hyde; I’m Jekyll, Hyde, Sam and Anthony Choosing to battle me was a worse mistake than your mother made In that period where she could’ve set an abortion date Only big booty bigfoot bitches are ever allowed to touch me Ultimately, you tried but you never should have trust me See? It even spells out my name if you look at the first letters It’s over! This is what a ‘tourney winner’ curse gets ya! You're ordinary, a Mortal, nothing you do is special The ERBWiki is a desolate wasteland, that's why you won a medal Your battles are mundane, your bars are a joke I make people laugh, you make them re-read what you wrote Intricate delivery? You don't have it Creativity? Yeah, you're lacking You think you're so clever, that's barely believable Cause unlike your bars, your actions are readable Cause you're Fedor, a brittle little hip-hop nerd With writtens nobody gets it, looking like a signature You look like you're about to save the whole of Middle Earth With your miniature army, you've been cursed since your birth Incell lookalike, I guess chicks don't dig your words So you've become a goblin looking ass like a poor Mister Burns You would watch a YouTube video just to comment a witty 'First!' You've dealt with a lot of opponents, but Celicious is the worst Mortal please stop your bitching I went to Russianporn.com and bought a whole subscription Category:Blog posts